1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield can of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shield can of a mobile terminal having a separation wall formed on a main circuit board within the shield can.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electromagnetic waves are used for radio communication or satellite communication. However, electromagnetic waves may have a negative influence on operation of an electronic device. Such a phenomenon is referred to as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) phenomenon. EMI operates as a noxious element to a human body and enables an electronic device to cause noise.
Therefore, nowadays, as electronic components such as a semiconductor element mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) within an electronic device are covered by a predefined shield can, EMI occurring in the electronic components is shielded. This is because operation of an electronic device with another electronic device is not abnormally influenced by EMI. The shield can is formed in a box form having an opened lower portion in order to cover an electronic component.
A method of molding a shield can in a PCB in order to exhibit Radio Frequency (RF) performance and prevent various EMI of a mobile terminal is classified into two methods.
One method is to couple a clip to a ground portion of the PCB and to insert the shield can into the clip.
Another method is to expose a ground portion to the PCB and to directly ground a circumferential edge wall of the shield can, i.e. a side surface to the ground portion.
Due to a decrease in size and an increase in function of a mobile terminal, rather than a method of enclosing electronic components in one shield can, modules can be separated on the PCB, i.e. a plurality of electronic elements can be separated into several blocks. Therefore, a plurality of blocks can be separated using a plurality of shield cans. However, when a plurality of shield cans are used, side surfaces of contacting shield cans are overlapped and thus becomes thick, thereby reducing space use ratio.
Therefore, a need exists for a shield can of a mobile terminal having a separation wall formed with a plurality of gaskets surface-mounted on a main circuit board within the shield can.